


All Over You

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky, Kian, bed, cum.  It's about that complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

“Good morning.”

It's a soft whisper in his ear, and Nicky stretches, pushing back into arms that encircle his waist, lips against his neck. There's a hand making slow circles on his stomach, way too far from the morning erection that's far more awake than he is.

“Morning.” He murmurs back. A kiss slides up the back of his neck. A cock slides into the cleft of his arse, rubbing slowly, and he's really glad that he didn't wear anything to bed last night. “Oh.”

“Oh.” Kian agrees. “Alright?”

“Very.” Nicky replies, pulling in a deep breath when he feels it rub a little harder. “Thanks for last night.”

“Of course.” More kisses, spreading gently across his shoulders. “You were gorgeous.”

“Mm...” Nicky stretches, feeling the hand on his stomach drift lower. “I don't even know what I looked like. I was just looking at you.”

“Charmer.” A bite nips his ear, the slow rubbing making nerves begin to leap against the friction. He hears Kian's breath deepen, quicken, feel slight moisture begin to slick the valley between his cheeks, dragging up and down. Kian adjusts his grip, a thumb sliding against his hole, pressed against the head of Kian's cock and edging it in for a fleeting second. “You deserved a night out. You've been looking all stressed.”

“Not enough orgasms.” Nicky laughs.

“We can fix that.” Kian murmurs. “I wanted to fuck you so badly last night. You looked...” A tongue drags up the side of his neck, the head starting to make slow circles around his entrance. Nicky moans, reaching a hand back to fist it in hair that's a bit longer lately.

“Why didn't you?”

“I was trying to be romantic.” Another bite, right on the pulse of his throat. He still can't see Kian, but it doesn't matter, not with him familiar and warm, breath on his ear like a promise and fingers stroking just above his groin. Nicky doesn't need to see Kian to know what he is. “Then you got drunk and I couldn't.”

“I was stressed.” Nicky replies.

“Why?”

“Same reason we all are.” He rolls slightly, trying to arch up into the hand on his front. Kian isn't obliging, though, is still rubbing into him. “Tired, overworked, missing home.”

“We'll be done next week.” Kian is starting to sound a little breathless. It's utterly gorgeous. “I'll take you on holiday if you like.”

“Where will we go?”

“Dunno. Wherever you like.” Nicky reaches down, linking their fingers together and pulling Kian's hand lower, feeling a laugh vibrate up the back of his neck. It's perfect when he closes their hands on his cock, squeezing slightly and feeling Kian press a little harder, his crack slippery now. “So hard...”

“Mmm...” Nicky isn't sure which of them he's talking about. “You feel so good...”

“You too. So...” A hot breath caresses his ear before teeth bite down, then a tongue, soothing over the nip. “Want to come all over your arse.”

“Yes...” Nicky hisses, the thought of Kian doing that, owning him like that, making his cock twitch in their shared grip. “Do it.”

“Not yet.” Kian mutters. “Want to feel you first. Oh...” He gasps as Nicky squeezes, tightening his muscles around the shaft lining up along the valley of his arse, feeling it hard and real. “Nix. Feels...” Nicky does it again, feeling the shape of it sandwiched between clenching muscles, hears a low moan. “Fuck me like that...”

“Ki...” Nicky's head goes back onto a strong shoulder, urging a slightly faster motion from their joined hands. He feels another kiss slide up his nape, a soft lick behind his ear. Kian presses harder, the head just nudging in, pushing just enough to stretch, making little circles and working around the spreading muscles. “Ah...” He squeezes again, on purpose, feels Kian whimper. “Take me somewhere hot and sunny.” He manages. His voice sounds deeper. So does Kian's when he hears a soft growl. “Somewhere private, with a pool."

“We'll never get dressed.” Kian agrees, his voice rough in Nicky's ear. “I'll fuck you in every room twice.”

“Even the toilet?”

“Even the toilet.” There's a soft laugh, breaking on a low gasp when he clenches again. “Fuck, stop doing that.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm gonna come.” Kian mutters. “Tight fucking arse...”

“I want you to come.” Nicky urges.

“I want to come too, but not yet.” He pulls out a little, starting to trail slow, spiralling circles over Nicky's cheeks. “What do you want to do on this hot, sunny, naked holiday?”

“This.” The grip on his cock is moving slowly, so slowly, holding him too far from the edge. He tries to squeeze, tries for more pressure, but it's still just as slow. “Ignore the entire world.”

“Not difficult with you here.”

“Cheesy.” Nicky teases, hears a fond laugh. “But yeah. No phones, no distractions, no nothing. Just you, me, and...” He reaches back, closing a hand on Kian's arse and tugging forward. Kian just _slides_ though, slipping it back down to rub teasingly then moving on, streaking fluid when he begins to rub slowly into the small of Nicky's back.

“No phones?”

“Nope.” Nicky agrees.

“What about Twitter?”

“Nope.”

“Oh come on, Nicky. You'd never do it.”

“I would.”

“You wouldn't. And even if you did manage it, you'd be tweeting about how you weren't using Twitter.”

“What about you, always checking your emails a thousand times a day?”

“That's different.” Kian nuzzles into the back of his neck. “That's work.”

“You won't need to do it if we're on holidays, then.”

“I know. I'm not going to.” He feels Kian shift slightly, then the cock is back between his cheeks, rubbing hard into his entrance. He can feel muscles twitching against it, feel slow jolts of pleasure when Kian starts to suck at his shoulder, breath hot. “I'm gonna come all over you.”

“Yes...” Nicky sighs, arching into it. The hand disentangles itself from his, closing over it for a moment to set a rhythm, and he moans, feeling it let go and drift up his chest, pinch at a nipple, distracting him from the stiffening pleasure, the feeling of Kian dipping in, then out, in tiny shallow thrusts. Slow and teasing, making him ache, a thumb rubbing alongside it to guide its movements. He reaches back again, feeling hair slip through his fingers, teeth scrape his ear.

Fingers trail down his chest, making slow, torturous circles around his navel, his stomach jumping under the touch and making his cock twitch, down to fleetingly squeeze his balls, making him whimper, then back up, palming his neck, a thumb pushing into his mouth. He sucks, hears Kian react.

“So wet...” It's a hitching moan. Nicky can feel him throbbing, feel the seeping slickness dipping into him, trickling down him. “Nicky...”

He hears the plea in that voice, the one rumbling against his ear. Squeezes. Hears Kian cry softly, the tone utterly familiar. Squeezes again, tightens his own grip, feeling his own climax pooling in his belly, trying to time this as best he can.

“Nix...” A low gasp. “Fuck...”

“Ki...” Oh, god, he isn't close enough. Tries to speed up, but Kian's right there on the edge and he squeezes down again, listening to the utterly beautiful sound of Kian falling apart. The groan in his ear, the thumb popping from his mouth, hand closing on his shoulder instead while the first liquid spurt fills the valley of his arse, feels a few drops enter him when Kian rubs past, grinding into him, hand nudging him over and over again while Nicky loses himself in the warm wetness of Kian's release.

“Fuck.” Kian mutters, and then Nicky's being rolled over onto his back into a kiss, his first real one all morning. His first glimpse of Kian, sleepy and flushed with orgasm, hair all messy from bed. His arse squelches against the sheets, and he almost laughs before Kian disappears downwards, slightly stumbly, and inhales his cock.

“Oh fuck!” Nicky arches up, tangles his fingers in blonde hair, feels the convulsion of his cock going too deep for a second, and then fingers stroking over his balls, sliding into him through the wetness trapped there. He hears Kian laugh, hears himself yelp and then oh... oh fuck, wet and pressure and...

He fills Kian's mouth, urged out by a tongue licking up the shaft, feels it swirl around him, squeezes his eyes shut against the rush of his whole body arching through it, fingers sliding through the pooling wetness between his thighs. When his muscles finally unstring and he collapses to the bed, Kian is sliding up, kissing him, passing a mouthful of himself back and he tastes it, feels it overflow his mouth, slick while lips slide over his and back down his throat, a heaving chest pushing against his.

He swallows, lets himself pull in a deep breath. A head lands on his chest.

“Fuck.”

“Yep.” Kian laughs. Nicky laughs back, feeling the sheets squelch under him, the tickling trickle of Kian's release sliding out of him. Fingers curl into his.

“Twice in every room?” Nicky asks breathlessly. Fingers squeeze. Kian looks up, smiling.

“Three times.”


End file.
